


Flowers To Ashes

by stevetiny



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tangled (2010), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1700-1800s Bulgaria, Ancient History, Angst, Crack and Angst, Fluff, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Kings & Queens, M/M, Rapunzel Elements, Soul Stone (Marvel), Soul stone Tony, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Needs a Hug, stevetony tangled au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetiny/pseuds/stevetiny
Summary: After receiving cosmic-like powers from the soul gem, the baby Prince Anthony is locked away inside of a hidden tower. The King of Bulgaria, Howard Stark, knows of the gem’s power and wants to keep it all for himself. As Anthony grew up in solitude, each and everyday he hungered for a piece of the outside world. He longed for freedom. Until one day, he meets an outlaw by the name of Steven Rogers who somehow found a way to give him everything he’s ever wanted.





	Flowers To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> if this story flops and everyone hates it, noobmaster69 wrote it. not me.

This is the story of how I met the love of my life. It was something I never thought someone like me, Steve Rogers, an outlaw, a fugitive, a criminal, would ever be able to have. It didn’t come easy though, as most things in my life, _our_ lives, never do. If I want to start this story off right, I must start from the beginning. And if I’m being honest, it isn't even mine to tell. This is the story of a man named, Антъни, or to make it easier for us English speakers, Anthony.

 

And it all starts with the stars. Galaxy. Universe. Long ago, before anyone or anything, there was a being that possessed an unimaginable amount of strength. She resided in space traveling from place to place looking for someone, something to talk to. Centuries passed as she wandered through the empty void before she couldn’t bear it anymore. She killed herself out of loneliness and from her ashes, six powerful gems came to be. These gems were the essential constructs of our world, our universe. Time, reality, mind, space, power, and soul. From what I’ve gathered, welding all the stones at once would make someone the most powerful person on earth. The most powerful being in the universe.

 

Now, someone bad was in possession of the soul gem. Someone very _very_ bad. Хауърд, or, Howard. Howard Stark. With the gem, he had the ability to do a lot of things, scary things. He could trap human souls resulting in a fate worse than death. He also had the ability to use the stone’s energy to hurt a large sum of people. He could kill hundreds, even thousands in the blink of an eye. When he discovered everything the gem could do, he didn't hesitate to utilize it to its fullest capacity. With his new found power, he conquered Bulgaria and all of the surrounding countries. With the stone by his side, he became the absolute ruler of a massive, evergrowing empire. He was unstoppable.

 

Until his wife, the queen had a baby. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then…  that moment ended. Their child got sick, very, sick. With the little time they had, they traveled far and wide for a miracle. As the time went on, the child’s ending seemed inevitable. But, with a miniscule strike of luck, the king did something he never thought he would do. Anthony wasn’t any ordinary person like you or I. He was an infinity gem. Or, at least, he was half of one. Howard found a way to morph his son and the stone into _one_ being. The soul gem was sentient and had an insatiable desire to consume souls. And due to the actions of his father, Tony was unwillingly giving his soul to the gem for life. The gem needed Tony as much as he needed it. They were now two halves made whole.

 

But Howard knew what had to come next. It was easier protecting the stone when it wasn’t a functioning, _thinking_ human. When it wasn’t _truly_ alive. It, _he_ , Anthony, had to stay hidden away from the world. Howard wasn’t going to allow anyone to get their hands on his gem. He wanted the power, every last bit of it for himself. Against his wife’s wishes, Howard took the gem, his son, and locked it away in a tower deep within a forest. He was determined to do whatever it takes to keep it, _him_ , safe. In Anthony’s place, the king and queen had another child in secret. Arno Stark. To the kingdom of Bulgaria, Arno was the first and _only_ son of the king and queen. No one knew of, or even questioned Anthony’s existence and Howard wanted to keep it that way.

 

As Anthony grew in isolation, the walls of the tower became more of a prison instead of a home for the young boy. The years slowly ticked by and every night, he would sit by his giant window and gaze solemnly at the endless forest. Wondering, waiting, and praying that one day he would finally be set free.


End file.
